


I Was Not There When The Doors Closed

by Event_horizon (BlueFluffyDragon)



Series: Poems (original work) [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Slam Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFluffyDragon/pseuds/Event_horizon
Summary: The destruction of your community is a tragedy.Even if you weren't there to watch it happen.
Series: Poems (original work) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562365
Kudos: 4





	I Was Not There When The Doors Closed

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my notes, I can't believe I just forgot about it! 
> 
> And I'm going to be real with you,  
> this is about the ace discourse and its impact on the aspec community.

I didn't see the walls set ablaze.

I didn't watch the doors lock.

I didn't hear the first scream. 

I didn't smell the smoke. 

I came to the town to find my people. 

To bond and joke over what made us

special, unique

The same

I came to the town because I heard that within the kingdom, that's where I'll find the land they, too, had to claim.

Burn scars greeted me,

Silence at the doors. 

Bloodied stones littered the streets,

Decaying flowers in their pots. 

A gray plank nailed

on a barren door. 

A last testimony

from the people who called it home. 

Dear wanderer, 

We have ran for the hills, we have scattered across the land. 

One day we will return, 

Demand our freedom and acceptance. 

But for now, dear traveler, if you are one of us,

know there are people in the world, know that you're not alone. 

I wiped my tears.

I walked away.

At the edge of town I turned around, 

From the scorched ground, underneath the healing ancient tree,

a purple flower bloomed on fresh grass. 

A promise for a second chance. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
